User talk:H*bad
congratulations on your field promotion according to preset technical restrictions, I can't make you a bureaucrat, as there's only 1 per wiki. however, you're a admin, or as you say, sysop. Congrats, man. =D Look forward to working with you to organize this place. Cheers, v-tachycardia 03:12, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, thank you. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to make some temporary rules. I hope you like them.--H*bad 03:13, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::Already saw them. Good work. I'm kinda runnin' outta time, and may make very minor revisions tommorrow. Over and out. Oh, and please respond on my talk page. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:15, 12 January 2007 (UTC) halo fanon domain pages also, please refer to "official" pages as "Halo Fanon:XYZ". Please put a space. Apparently, there was a technical problem regarding the site name. I'll see to that. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:21, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :it's fine, bud. carry on, commander. =D ;D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:24, 12 January 2007 (UTC) logo pic It's fine for now until we can attract more prominent members of the Halo fanart community to contribute. I think that to advertise this site, we might wanna ask bungie.net if they want to put this on their weekly update...dunno. =S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 01:58, 13 January 2007 (UTC) re:title template yeah, I know. I was already ranting about its suckiness on Halopedia, and will try to mend it, but nothing's working...WAAH! =( I also have a new background for the site. How do I...err...do it? I played with monobook.css, but that didn't work... Thanks! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 19:37, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :it's not working, bro, at least 4 me. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 23:00, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Subject Articles Seems like a nice idea for a fanon site, although I'm slightly uneasy about whether it matches the definition of a wili. Anyway, there's two questions that I wish to put forward; 1: Suppose a user puts an article for a character named Spartan-X (any number), while another user had used a Spartan of the same numerical designation in his/her fiction. How would you incorporate that information? Make it a seperate article? Or incorporate it into the existing one, making the distinctions clear? 2: While putting an article for a character like John or Cortana is pretty pointless, it should be remembered that there are many undeveloped characters in the Halo universe, eg Cassandra. Suppose a user gave a character expanded background. Would it be 'legal' to make an article of said canon character but with thefanon background? Just wondering. 1:You don't have to incorporate it, for it's fanon, which means not real. Which nobody owns, other than bungie. So basically you can write as many stories as you want. 2:It would be perfectly legal, because it is licensed under fair use. Just as long as you don't try to sell the character in any form or fashion.--''H*Bäd'' 13:58, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Can I answer this question? Darth mavoc background The user Rot doesn't want the black background. Appearantly, a white background but with black or green text. Whaddya think? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 00:02, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Technically, I really don't care as long as it doesn't blend so much with the blue text in the top right. :--'Rot'Brandon 20:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Had to Add This I was wondering what that bit of the rule was intended for. Do you mean how all the articles say who they are property of, or are some people saying not to edit the article in the article? :--'Rot'Brandon 20:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::I put that so that people wouldn't say, do not edit my fanon, for anyone can edit, but that doesn't give any the right to just edit it(It sounds confusing, but the page would look better if you didn't put that). Also, you can put who made the fanon though at the top.--''H*Bäd'' 22:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Battle of Installation 01 I moved the article Installation 01 to Battle of Installation 01, because an article about Installation 01 would be about the Halo itself, not a timeline for the battle that took place there. Just so you know. :--'Rot'Brandon 07:39, 25 February 2007 (UTC) For example, if you view Halopedia's article entitled Installation 04, it gives a brief summary of the battle and the talks about nonbattle attributes of the Halo, whereas Battle of Installation 04 details the battle itself. Example: Installation 03 v. Battle of Installation 03. :--'Rot'Brandon 22:24, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I feel better now (Battle of Installation 01, Installation 01) :--'Rot'Brandon 22:32, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::You beat me to it, I was just about to do that, heh great minds think alike, right?--''H*Bäd'' 22:29, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Which 057 ? He isn't responding ! Now I'm not one for running to an admin. But shouldn't there be a rule that it can't conflict with another persons fanon ? Ares.117 15:28, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Really I had figured that it would be a rule that wouldn't have to be discussed, but if it is needed then I will make it. And since you are the active user with the fanon, you will keep it. Can you please provide the page that has the other 057? Thanks, --H*bad 17:32, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm actually being serious. I don't meen to cause a hassle but I don't think there should be conflicting fanon on the site. Ares.117 17:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::I was talking about RR. Anyways, I made the rule now, but I still need the page for the other Spartan.--H*bad 17:46, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Administratorship Dear H*bad, Do you think we should make Donut an administrator? He's done a lot and would be a big help. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:11, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :We don't need any more right now, that's why he is a reserve, and at the top. Don't worry, he probably will make admin, sometime soon. I am waiting until their are more users.--H*bad 18:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) CSS changes Hi. I've moved the CSS changes you made to User:H*bad/monobook.css. I don't think it's fair to remove this feature from the whole community without even asking if they want this or not. This feature makes certain types of problem edits easier to spot (page blanking and additions of large copyright violations) so will help the community here to be able to revert those more easily. If you don't personally like the colors, you're welcome to hide it from your own view using User:H*bad/monobook.css. Angela talk 13:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Thank you for the warm welcome. -Chickenman 20:13, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Synops I thank you very much. It's truely an honor. So, does that mean i'm an admin now? Cause it does appear so. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138''']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 14:46, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yep.--H*bad 16:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) German Blame They forced Germany to sign a paper admiting complete responsibility for a war that Russia and France started, and then made them pay money to Britain and France for "damages" that almost all occured in Belgium. World War II was inevitable due to this fact. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 17:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC)